Child of Merlin
by weeping angels
Summary: Merlin's wife can't deliver her baby because of a curse. The only answer is to transfer her baby into the womb of Lily Potter while she is pregnant with Harry. How will this child effect the future?
1. Chapter 1

Medieval- year unknown. December, England.

"Congratulations, Mr Merlin. Your wife is expecting. However, I found traces of a curse in her system. Was Nimue ever subjected to an infertility curse?" Merlin pondered for a moment as he took in all the information. "We removed it before we tried to have children. I assume that since she is pregnant, I must have been successful." The man nodded, and then opened his mouth to speak. "I am aware that it does take a while for the backlash from the removal to happen. What could be wrong?" The healer realised that _he_ was being asked. "The curse appears to be a contingency plan for whoever cast the curse. It is a sacrifice curse. When the mother delivers the baby, the mother or the baby; or in rare cases both, will die." Merlin paled and sat down in a nearby chair. The healer felt immense pity for the man. He was one of the most powerful wizards to date and yet he appeared so frail at the news. "If there is anything I can do for you at all Sir, let me know and I will help in anyway I can." He left the man to his musings thinking, if anyone can discover a cure he would.

January of the next year, same place.

"I've found the answer!" Merlin rushed into the room where his wife was relaxing on a lounge chair. "I've found a way to keep you both alive! It is complex but I believe I can do it. It's called foetal transference. It involves transferring the foetus into the body of another woman who is also having a baby at the same time you are due. The woman will instead have twins and will deliver both healthy. The mother will survive if she is a witch. Non- magical women have a lower survival rate but in most cases they live." He looked at Nimue to seek her opinion. "How will this help me?" She sighed, and stroked her baby bump in comfort. "If we transfer the foetus, you will not go into labour so the curse will not go into effect. We merely have to find someone with the same due date as yourself and then transfer the foetus about two weeks before the birth." Nimue had perked up when told the curse would not work but then slumped again at the mention of another woman giving birth to her child. "We do not know any pregnant witches due in the middle of August. If we do find a witch, we should transfer it straight away so I do not have to suffer carrying a baby that I will not be able to birth." Her eyes had filled up with tears and Merlin sat beside her. He held her in his arms giving comfort to the woman he loved. "The transfer often causes the woman to go into early labour. Too early a transference can cause a miscarriage of both of the children. I will search the ages and find a good strong woman to love and raise our child. It only says date not year. Even if I have to search thousands of years into the future, I will find one for you, my love." With determination in his eyes he bid his wife farewell and headed to the future.

Modern times, February 1987 England.

"Lils, I can't believe how big you're getting. Are you sure there's only one in there?" His wife hit him playfully on the shoulder. "James you should know better. If there's more than one than we will find out in July." Lily was a beautiful woman. She reminded Merlin of Nimue. Vibrant, strong and loving. She was the one. Her husband, James Potter appeared to be the ideal man to help his child grow. Responsible but still young at heart and they were the only people to match the date exactly. After thousands of years, they were the only ones. Storing the year and place in his memory, Merlin returned to his time and to the woman he loved.

Medieval- year unknown, February, England.

Taking a memory of the family in his pensieve, Merlin walked to Nimue's chambers. Nimue was having a more difficult time of her pregnancy than Lily Potter. "My love, I have found a suitable family. Would you like to see?" Merlin placed the pensieve on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to his wife. "Show me. I want to be sure myself." Nodding his head, Merlin and Nimue entered into the memory. After viewing the memory, Merlin positioned Nimue so she was sitting up on the bed. She was muttering under her breath about him doing this. "I am not so weak that I can not sit up in bed. Very well these Potters are the ideal family. It is also possible that if we do not send our child to them, their future will become a very bleak place." Merlin hugged his wife who was upset but determined and then went to his study. "I will make the preparations."

Modern times, July 31st, St Mungo's magical hospital

"Come on Lils you're nearly done." James held his wife's hand as she brought their child into the world. There was supposed to be another two weeks left of the pregnancy but no one expected her to go to term. Another contraction caused Lily to shout and break her husband's hand when she squeezed it too tight. It also brought out a baby boy who the healer placed in a blanket and handed him to James. "Welcome to the world Harry James Potter." James got out before the healer called above Lily's renewed shouts of pain, "There's another one coming." Merlin watched, invisible, as his baby was delivered one minute to midnight. "It's a girl." The healer waved his wand and Lily was given a potion. She sat up and took her daughter into her arms. "You're so beautiful. I shall call you…Gweneviere. Gweneviere Nimue Potter." James looked at her a bit strangely but decided his wife just loved history a tad too much.

Merlin looked on astonished from the corner before going back to his wife. As much as it pained him, he would let his daughter grow up before visiting her with his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. If you recognise it, it ain't mine.**

**A/N: this disclaimer serves for the entire story. I forgot to put it in the first chapter so it'll have to do here. Read and review!**

Halloween, 1988, Godric's hollow, England.

The door flew open to smash against the wall. In the doorway, Lord Voldemort stood with his wand drawn, ready to fire.

"Lily, it's him take the kids and go. I'll hold him off." James pulled out his wand and started duelling the Dark Lord as his wife ran up to the nursery.

"You can not stop me. I will kill your children before coming back for you. Stupify." James hit the floor as the stunner hit him. Voldemort walked up the stairs, heading in the direction Lily Potter went. _'Foolish woman'_ he thought to himself as he walked into the nursery.

"Stupify." Lily Potter's spell hit his shield as he walked through the doorway.

"Immobulus. Did you really think you could duel the Dark Lord? Now watch as your precious children die." He raised his wand to point at the girl- child in front of him. She was a beautiful baby. Ebony hair and emerald green eyes. She could easily be a pureblood black if no one knew her parentage.

"Such a shame you have to die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green bolt was released from his wand. Before it could hit the child, a shield appeared around her and the boy beside her. The shield absorbed the spell before twin curses were sent at the dark lord. The combined curse was more powerful than a single curse. With the Dark Lord fleeing his body, the absorbed curse streamed into the two children creating an identical crescent moon scar on their cheeks. From the shadows, Merlin watched in awe at what his daughter had accomplished and was once again pleased by his decision to place her here.

Merlin had only learned about the prophecy by accident when he had returned to his own time. Realising what may happen; he went forward in time and turned himself invisible to watch over his daughter and to save the family if he needed to. He had arrived a day or so before the attack and found that the family had at least made some effort at protection. He headed back to his own time satisfied that his daughter would be safe as she grew.

The spells cast on the Potter's were lifted with the Dark Lord's demise and they both raced to the children. Lily picked up Gweneviere and when James appeared in the doorway seconds later he picked up Harry.

"How did they do it James? They are only babies but they defeated Him." Lily's voice trembled at the thought of what might have happened. A piece of the ceiling dropped and landed on the floor next to where they were standing.

"I don't know Lils but we need to get out of here." They exited the building just as the ceiling caved in.

The popping sound of arriving wizards and witches had James and Lily drawing their wands, only to see that it was Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the order turning up to help.

"It's all right. The twins saved us all. You- Know- Who is no more." James's voice rang through the night as the surrounding magical folk cheered for the children- who- lived. Albus walked up to examine the children and saw the matching marks on their cheeks.

"They are indeed powerful. Come, we must discuss what happened in private." With that they apparated to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead.

"I have a carriage waiting just up the road a bit. I'm sure that you wouldn't want to walk too far after such an eventful night." Albus chuckled slightly and they all headed up to the castle.

Hogwarts castle, somewhere in Scotland, 1988. 1st of November.

Headmaster's office.

"I realise you may want to get some sleep, however it would be easier to remember the events now rather than later. Please have a seat." They sat down after Lily had conjured up a portable cot for the children; who were now fast asleep.

"Tell me everything." With that, Lily and James Potter told Albus how the twins defeated the most powerful Dark Lord in history. They also received answers to their questions and learnt that when the Dark Lord returns they will need to be fully trained so they could continue to fight for the side of good.

"When the time comes; I will make sure they are ready." The twins curled up closer together as if seeking comfort. Before smiling slightly in their sleep. For the moment, everything was peaceful and well in the world.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. The Chapters should be getting longer soon. I'll be doing a brief chapter about their childhood before they start school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realise that this story is not very realistic in some ways but it is in the magical world. Plus Merlin is said to have the ability to move through time. However, if he removed his daughter from the future it will affect the time line too much. Plus he'd have to explain why he was there in the first place.**

**This chapter is all about the twins and how they grew up, plus Diagon Alley to get their school stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. See chapter 2.**

Over the course of the next few years, Lily and James did everything they could to stop the children becoming too big headed with the fame. They were only allowed out in public when with their parents or with Sirius or Remus. When they were old enough to understand, James and Lily told them what had happened that night and told them that even though they were famous they were still only children and had a lot to learn.

Albus Dumbledore started training them when they showed their first sign of magic; Gweneviere at the age of 5 and Harry at the age of 7. They both enjoyed their lessons, though it was clear that Gweneviere was the more studious. While Harry was more inclined to spending time outdoors; Gweneviere was rarely seen without a book on her.

This was the first of many differences between the two children; Harry had hazel eyes that he got from his father; while Gweneviere had a deep emerald green that shone brighter than Albus's blue. Harry's hair was an odd combination of his mothers and fathers; it was black with red streaks throughout and very messy. Gweneviere's hair was long and wavy; it's colour very similar to that of a black opal, including flecks of colour throughout. Gweneviere loved her name and only tolerated it being shortened to Gwen; while Harry disliked his name and had many different nicknames, including Har, Harrister, etc. The two children were as different as night and day and the only thing they agreed on was that the crescent moon scar looked cool. Both seemed to find ways to emphasise the scar as much as possible while being as subtle as possible; it was an ongoing competition between them. They weren't spoilt by their parents but neither were they left without; not wanting their children to overlook the things that mattered, James and Lily ensured that they had an average childhood.

Their training took priority over everything else; so they didn't have a lot of time to spend with friends, however Albus insisted that they would have as many friends as they liked when they started Hogwarts. Both children could hardly wait to start for different reasons of course. Harry couldn't wait to join the Quidditch team and make heaps of friends; while Gwen was looking forward to the classes and learning what she could. Neither of them was concerned with what house they would be in; or even whether they would be in the same house, they just hoped they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves.

About a week after their eleventh birthday, an owl arrived bearing two letters; one for each twin. Naturally, Albus had decided to send their acceptance letters traditionally by owl rather than hand it to them himself. Neither of them minded as they were just looking forward to going to school.

"Gwen, Harry, your school letters are here!" Lily called from downstairs, before stepping to one side as Harry came rocketing into the kitchen. Gwen came quieter and a bit slower, not seeing the need to run; the owl wasn't going anywhere. Taking the letter, she opened the envelope and read through the list; spotting the notice at the bottom she smiled at Harry.

"Too bad, Har, maybe they'll let you on the team next year." She knew Harry would be upset that he couldn't take his broom with him to school this year and hoped that he would find something else to do to take his mind off flying.

"Thanks Gwen, I didn't think I'd be allowed to play Quidditch in my first year but I kinda hoped…" His voice trailed off and Gwen gave him a hug.

"There's always time during the Christmas holidays." That cheered him up.

"Come on; let's go see if we can get our school stuff today!" They raced out to the back patio and nearly tripped over their parents to ask. Unable to resist the combined puppy dog eyes they gave in as the pair raced to get ready to go to the Alley.

**A/N: Will be in Gwen's POV**

I was ready at least ten minutes before Harry came down; it only took me a short while to make myself presentable. I suspect that Harry was trying his hardest to tame the nest he called hair and was proven correct when he came downstairs with large amounts of magical hair gel keeping it in place.

"Ready yet, Harrister?" I teased, knowing how vain he is when it came to his hair; I resisted messing up his hair since it would take him another ten minutes to fix it. I was so excited to be going to Hogwarts: it was said to have the second largest magical library in Britain; the largest being at the Ministry for Magic.

"I'm ready. Where are Mum and Dad?" I pointed behind him to the stairs where they had heard Harry and were making their way down to us. Dad cleared his throat.

"All ready? Good. Now a few rules before we go; no going into Knockturn Alley. If we get separated; go to Gringotts and wait there; it's visible from anywhere in the Alley. Also Severus is going to meet us there so that we have a bit of extra protection." Dad and Snape used to hate each other until Dad found out that Snape was spying on Lord Voldemort and when Snape captured Peter Pettigrew for trial after he betrayed us. Dad thinks he's ok now.

"Come on Gwen, stop daydreaming. It's time to go." Mum ushered me towards the fireplace. I hate floo travel. Even though I land perfect, I hate the feeling.

"Diagon Alley." I stepped in and was whisked away to the Leaky Cauldron. I brushed off my robes and stepped over to the table where Severus was waiting.

"I have been waiting here for twenty minutes now. Surely James's lecture was not that long?" I liked Severus; he always treated me well.

"Harry needed to fix his hair." I saw him smile thinly at that.

"Ah yes, he did seem to inherit that particularly bad gene from his father, didn't he?" At this point, the other three emerged from the fire. I stifled a laugh as I noticed Harry's hair had gone back to its usual, messy style from the floo. Harry must have noticed though and was anxiously trying to flatten it. After I gave out a giggle at his actioned, he realised how silly he looked and gave up in defeat. Mum and Dad came over to us to greet Severus and apologise for taking so long.

"So, Gringotts first then we'll get your wands. You both need to take your magic level test so you don't accidentally blow up Ollivander's when you choose your wands." Dad sounded like he was joking but I could see he was serious. We went out the back of the shop and Dad tapped the brick to create the archway to the Alley.

"See that building there? That's Gringotts." I rolled my eyes.

"Mum we have been here before." Harry complained. I saw Severus smirk at my mother's anxiousness and sent him a knowing look.

"Right, the Goblins do magic level testing so if you don't mind watching them Sev, Lily and I will go down to the vault while you stay with the kids." Severus nodded to Dad and we separated just past the doorway. Harry, Severus and I were shown to a separate room after explaining what we wanted to the goblin at the counter. After a minute or so the goblin came in with a knife, two sheets of parchment, two potion vials and two magic quills.

"Mister Potter, you first; add one drop of blood to the potion." Harry did as he was told and I watched in fascination as the potion turned black. The goblin then added the potion to the quill and placed it on the sheet of paper. We leaned forward to read:

**Harry James Potter**

**Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter, nee Evans**

**Born: 31****st**** July 1987**

**Magic capability: Above average, master level capability.**

**Extra magic abilities: Parcelmouth, minimal parcelmagic, animagi- one form.**

**Wand or Staff? Wand**

**Magic line: Heir to the Potter family, Heir to the Peruvial family.**

I guess we aren't descended from Godric Gryffindor after all; but then again, sometimes there are conditions to be met before the person will become the heir. "My turn," I said as I stepped up to the table. The knife must automatically clean itself after each person uses it. I added the blood to the potion and moved back so the goblin had room to work. I looked down at the parchment and gasped in shock:

**Gweneviere Nimue Merlinus**

**Parents: Merlin and Nimue**

**Born: 31****st**** July 1987**

**Magic capability: Extraordinary, Supreme Mastery level capability, possible unlimited capabilities.**

**Extra magic capabilities: Parcelmouth, extreme parcelmagic capabilities, multiple animagi, phase shifting, metamorphamungi abilities, time jumping, beast speaker, unknown magic abilities.**

**Wand or Staff? Staff**

**Magic Line: Lady to Merlin family, Lady to Nimue family.**

**Property possessions: Merlin castle, **

**Nimue manor,**

**Nimue family heirlooms in vaults 4 and 5, **

**Merlin family heirlooms in vaults 1to 3, **

**Merlin family vaults 1 to 3 total amount available 153, 962 galleons 763 sickles 45 knuts, **

**Nimue family vaults 4 and 5 total amount available 98, 904 galleons 681 sickles 13 knuts.**

**For full list of heirlooms, consult the contents scroll upon entry to the vault.**

"It would seem that you are the Lady of two very important lines; neither vault has been opened since Merlin and Nimue were alive. I shall need two more drops of blood to summon the rings that symbolise the Lord, or in this case, Lady of the house." The goblin seemed to be as shocked as I was; I didn't dare look at Severus or Harry.

"What do I need to do?" The goblin left the room for a moment, only to return with a bowl.

"Place two drops of blood in the bowl, one for each family line, and the rings will appear." I picked up the knife again and cut my finger. As my finger healed, Mum and Dad walked in,

"Still going, are you? Told you we didn't need to hurry, Lils." Dad sat on the chair that appeared next to Harry while Mum went over to the goblin just as the rings appeared.

"All done, Miss Merlinus; only you can wear these though so don't leave them lying about." About to explain to my mother about all this I saw she had picked up the sheet of parchment. I picked up the rings and fitted them on the second finger of each hand, like where I'd seen Severus's Prince family ring.

"Don't worry, Mum; you are my mother and I still love you." She put down the parchment and I gave her a hug.

"Is it alright if I go have a look at my vaults before I meet you to get my staff? There might be an explanation in there." At least I hoped there was.

"Maybe you should take Sev with you and we will meet you at Ollivander's; we'll get the school books first." I nodded and we separated. The goblin led us to the underground entrance and whistled for a cart. After a fast ride down into the bowls of Gringotts, we arrived outside the first vault. Severus stayed outside while I went in to explore and to find an explanation. I figured that I'd start up the back where the shelves were because if anything was important it would be there. I was right! A scroll addressed to me rested beside an emerald that pulsed with power. I opened the letter and adjusted my position so I could read what it said:

**My dearest daughter, I realise you may be confused about who you are and I would like to confirm that you are indeed my child. Your mother could not give birth to you because of a powerful curse that would have killed you so instead I sent you forward to the Potter's. The spell was a foetal transference and the only way you both would have survived. There is much you need to know however you are still too young to understand it all. Therefore, your mother and I made sure you would be provided for. The emerald beside this letter is for your staff. Please know that your mother and I love you dearly and WILL see you one day. Love always, your father, Merlin.**

I wiped away a stray tear; folded the letter gently and picked up the emerald. I walked out to the cart after stowing both items in my pocket.

"I don't need to visit the other vaults at the moment; could you take us to the surface please?" We hopped in the cart and went racing to the surface.

The rest of the day was uneventful; my staff was made with a rare type of king willow with a twin core of dragon heartstring and phoenix feather. We picked up all the supplies and headed home to await the first of September and our first year of Hogwarts.

**A/N: There you go! Chapter three complete. I hope you all enjoyed it; I couldn't resist having her find out her parentage. Next chapter they're off to Hogwarts! I might do it all from Gwen's POV. It's easier than writing in third person. Please Review and I'll give you cookies! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I realise Merlin and Nimue don't have surnames. I chose Merlinus because in this time she needs one. When surnames first came out they usually contained your parents name in it. Eg, Adamson= son of Adam, etc. I decided to just add "us" at the end of the head of the family's name.**

**Also, I do realise that you may think it's a bit of a stretch having a baby transferred through time to a different mother but I had the idea that it was similar to an embryonic transplant you can get done in reality. Instead of an embryo, I decided they use magic to transfer the baby just before birth. Don't like it, don't read it. In my story it is possible.**

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been busy.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

The train station was packed with students. We had hoped to arrive early to avoid the rush but Harry had forgotten to pack the night before causing us to arrive fifteen minutes before the train left. Mum and Dad were fussing over us; giving us both some last minute advice. I had tuned out as they repeated the same stuff they'd been telling us for the last month. Looking around at all the students I was glad that I was finally going to be able to achieve my potential. With Harry going to make his own friends; I would be able to strike out on my own and carve my name in the history books.

The train whistle broke through my thoughts and I saw students heading on board. With one last hug to my parent I lifted my trunk and climbed aboard. I nodded to Harry and we found an empty compartment together.

"You can go meet some of the students if you want Har. I know that you've been lonely. Go have fun." I pulled out a book from my trunk and sat down to read.

"Are you sure you don't mind Gwen? I don't want you to feel left out." I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I'll be fine Har. I've wanted to read this book for years. Dad's only just given it to me to read this year. Go make some friends and enjoy yourself." With a smile he vanished. Glad to finally be alone I opened the book and began reading "Magic of all forms- why it is defined as Light and Dark."

The train ride was long and I had finished the book after a couple of hours. I was fortunate to get a carriage to myself. I was just thinking about exploring a bit when there was a knock on the door and the smiling face of an elderly woman appeared.

"Anything off the trolley?" My stomach growled and I laughed along with the lady.

"I guess so." I looked at what she had to offer and took a few of everything, knowing Harry would be by soon to ask for something to eat. He was always hungry.

I handed over the money and the lady continued her rounds. I had sat down and just finished eating my fill when Harry knocked and came in with a red headed boy in tow.

"Help yourself; I knew you'd be back for more." Harry grinned sheepishly and grabbed a liquorice wand.

"This is Ron Weasley; I met him further down the train." I smiled and shook his hand politely. From his shocked expression he was probably a big fan of the Twins- Who- Lived and was only tagging along for the fame.

"Help yourself to whatever is left; be quick though, Har is a big eater." I reached up for another book and absently sucked on an every flavour lollipop.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. With all the snacks gone the boys talked about themselves. Ron was the sixth out of seven and eager to prove himself, this normally a sign of a Slytherin but from the attitude he was a Gryffindor for sure. Harry gave a general overview of our lives; talking mostly about himself and his hobbies he seemed to realise I didn't want him to talk about me to a stranger.

We had just gotten changed when a voice announced that we were approaching Hogsmead and would arrive in 5 minutes. I put away my book and made my way to the door so I could exit immediately instead of getting squashed and made my way to the end of the platform when the train had stopped and the doors opened.

A giant man was waiting at the end waiting for the train. At the sight of the students he started calling out,  
"Firs' years! All firs' years over here!"

We assembled quickly and made our way to a dock where there were numerous boats waiting.

"No more'n four ter a boat." We scrambled in and were off. As we rounded the bend some of the other first years gasped in awe at the sight of the castle. I was just as awed and could hardly wait to see what secrets the castle held.

We docked and climbed out of the boats in an underground harbour. A toad was returned to a student who had misplaced it and we began climbing until we reached an opening near the front doors of the school. The giant man raised his hand and pounded on the front door; when the door was opened by Professor McGonagall, he drew himself up,

"Firs' years Profess'r, all safe 'n' sound."

"Thank you Hagrid," (So that was his name)

"I'll take them from here." With that, Hagrid ambled of into the castle.

"Follow me." The Professor instructed and walked into the castle. I followed with the rest of the students as we were led to a side chamber. After a brief rundown on the houses she left for about five minutes. Returning just before Harry could get in trouble with a boy named Draco Malfoy; she led us into the Great Hall and to the front of the four tables set up. A fifth table set up in front of us held staff and ran horizontally across the hall. I imagined it was set up this way so it was easier to keep an eye on students. A ratty hat sat on a three legged stool and all the older students appeared to be looking at it. As I watched the brim opened wide and it began to sing.

**(A/N: I am not going to put in the song. Look it up in the book for full details.)**

When it finished it bowed to the four tables and was still again. Professor McGonagall unfurled a scroll and started calling out names. I was a bit nervous that my other name might be called out even though we had done a legal blood adoption; just in case. I was therefore extremely glad when I heard Professor McGonagall call out,

"Potter, Gweneviere." I walked to the front and put the hat on my head to the sight of students trying to get a glimpse of me.

"**Ah it seems you are extremely easy to sort. You have a thirst for knowledge and power and aren't afraid of peoples opinion of you. It was an honour to meet and sort you Lady Merlin. I hope you enjoy… SLYTHERIN!"**

I took off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table. Sitting next to the recently sorted Slytherins I turned to watch Harry getting sorted. Harry seemed to be arguing with the hat about his house. I smiled knowing he was trying to go with me. I watched as he seemed to give up for a moment and the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" He took of the hat and headed over there. I gave him a wave so he didn't feel bad and received a smile in return.

The sorting finished not long after and Professor Dumbledore said a few words and the feast appeared.

During dinner conversation seemed to revolve around the school work and what to expect. The rest of the first years seemed more concerned with food but I soon found myself deep in conversation with a fifth year prefect called Anthony Lestrange. I had barely noticed what I was eating as we discussed what we would be learning and how long Professors gave you to complete your school work, etc. It was only when the food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood to make announcements that we stopped the conversation. After a few minor rules explained and a few warnings he let us go to our dormitories.

Anthony got up and started calling for the first years with another fifth year prefect. I joined the line and we made our way into the dungeons and our home for the next seven years.

**A/n: That's it for now I'll post another one ASAP. In the mean time read and review.**


End file.
